River Downs
by Soul4Of3The2River1
Summary: I got the title from listening to The River by Good Charlotte. Katt and Addy went to the anime expo one day only to be sucked into a special screening of Inuyasha! Katt's a cat demon and Addy's a priestess. How are they gonna cope with THIS ONE?
1. 1 Never Trust a Glowing TV

River Downs

1

"Adddyyyyy!!" Katt called from her living room, twirling a strand of her ash blond hair impatiently.

"Shut it I'm comin." Addy yelled back, quickly brushing out her nearly un-brushable red hair. She strapped her black backpack onto her back and ran downstairs to her waiting friend.

"Bout time! Come on!" Katt hissed and grabbed her arm saying, "We're gonna miss the busssss!"

Katt had, somehow, convinced her anti-anime friend to go to the anime expo with her. It wasn't easy either.

Each of them ran onto the bus, armed only with their backpacks, Katt's pocky, two bottles of water, and $40 each from saving up their allowance.

Katt pulled out her neon orange Ipod and Addy pulled out her sky blue one. Both put them in their ears. Katt hummed loudly to All Star by Smash Mouth while Addy nodded her head to Daydream Believer by the Monkees.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Katt said over and over as Addy turned her music up louder and pretended to listen as she continued, "I can't wait to get to the anime expo! There's gonna be costumes, anime people, hot anime guys, screenings, posters…"

As Katt babbled on Addy continued through her Ipod. About 20 minutes later the bus stopped at the convention center.

Katt snagged Addy's hand in her iron grip and quite literally dragged her friend off the bus and into the convention center.

After ordering their tickets and putting on their badges, they both walked in and Katt squealed with joy.

Addy stood there sighing and asked, "Why did you havta drag me here?"

"Cause I wanna get you into an anime other than pokemon you silly neener head!" Katt replied sticking out her tongue.

After a few hours of buying things and outfits, the girls decided to go the food court and get something to eat.

"This is awesomeness!" Katt cheered and poured pepper on her spicy tuna. Addy looked at her friend weirdly and bit into her cheeseburger.

"Katt, when are we leaving?" Addy asked between bites. Katt sighed saying, "Fine, we can leave after I buy one more outfit and we go to the screening of Inuyasha!"

Addy groaned and complained, "That screening is 2 freagin hours long!!! Plus it'll take another hour for you to decide between the ninja outfit and the akatsuki cloak and hat!!"

Katt gave her friend a huge grin before taking another huge bit of spicy tuna.

After an hour at the clothing booth, Katt decided to get an akatsuki cloak and a Yami Bakura plushie. All Addy really bought was a poster of the only two animes she watched and a Zero Kiriyuu plush doll.

Addy sighed as she was dragged forcefully into the screening of Inuyasha. Katt being overexcited as usual.

"Oh boy!" Katt said and pulled her friend to the front row seat, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yeah, oh boy." Addy said with fake joy in her voice, not really interested in watching this anime at all.

Addy mentally groaned through the first three episodes while Katt constantly jabbed her in the ribs, forcing her to pay attention.

At the beginning of the fourth episode, something strange happened.

Everyone in the theater besides them had disappeared randomly.

"Hey, Katt, where is everyone?" Addy whispered to her friend. Katt looked up and around saying, "I don't know! On the bright side we get this screen all to OURSELVES!"

"Oh yeah?" Began Addy, "If that was true the screen wouldn't be floating and emmiting a strang light!"

Addy pointed to the floating sea green while Katt looked at it saying, "Yep, that's floating all right."

She stood up and went so close that her nose was almost touching it.

"Katt don't!" Addy began, too late. Katt poked the screen and the girls were surrounded by a sea green light that caused them to black out.


	2. 2 Demons, Priestesses, and Hair OH MY!

River Downs

2

"Gah…." Addy mumbled and sat up, rubbing the back of her head tiredly, "That was a weird…"

She trailed off as she realized that she was in the middle of a forest. At night. With Katt sprawled out in all directions next to her.

"Oh my god. Katt! Wake up!" Addy hissed into her friends….cat ear?!

"WHOLLY CRAP KATT YOU HAVE CAT EARS AND A CAT TAIL!"

"I'm up!" Katt mumbled sleepily as she bolted upright, her blond hair going out in every direction. She felt her head and looked at her brown and black tail. Katt took a minute, then grinned shouting, "AWESOMENESS!"

"That's not the point!!" Addy screamed angrily, grabbing one of the brown and black ears between her hands.

"Ouch!" Katt yelped, "Addy! That hurts!!" She tried to take Addy's hand off of her pretty new ear.

"Hey…do you hear that?" Katt said after a bit, her new ears twitching, "It sounds like…two voices…and it smells like dog…ewww." Katt sneezed, "Aw dang nabbit! I'm…" another sneeze, "Allergic to dogs!"

"It sounds like people and smells like dog?" Addy repeated confused. Katt nodded her head hyperly and bounded over while sneezing once again.

"Katt!" Addy yelled and chased after her friend.

When they got to the place, Katt completely fell over laughing and Addy's eyes went wider than basketballs.

"OMG!" Katt managed between laughs, "YOU. HAHA. BURIED…HAHA..LEAVES..HAHA! INUYASHA WILL NEVER FIND YOU! HAHAA!"

"Who are you?" Addy asked, the woman buried said, "I am Kaede, the elder of the village, how do you two now Inuyasha?"

"Where we come form, u guys are a tv show!" Katt answered with a smug grin, "But never mind that! Which way did doggy go?! Nope, wait! Got is scent! We're good!"

With that Katt grabbed Addy's arm and pulled her in the direction of where she caught Inuyasha's scent.

They found Inuyasha bending down near the well. Katt, being Katt, ran up super fast and jumped on his back, dragging Addy on top of her as well, shouting, "INU-KUN!"

This caused the three to topple into the well.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha screamed at them, "Weee!" Katt said raising her arms, "WAUGH!" Addy yelled too, flailing all around.

They slammed into the top of the other side of the well, breaking all the seals and boreds on it.

"Wee! Again! Again!" Katt cheered, siting on top of Inuyasha, who was on top of Addy.

"Who the hell are you two and how could you pass through the well?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting off of Addy and throwing Katt off of him.

"We dunno." Katt answered with a shrug while Addy rubbed her head yelling, "Watch were your landing Inu-baka!"

After arguing a bit more, Inuyasha gave up and let them follow him into Kagome's shrine. "ohhh!" Katt said in her singsong way, "I KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!"

When they walked in, everyone was quiet for a bit, staring at them. '3, and a 2, and a 1!' Katt counted in her head and…

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. "Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled while Addy yelled, "This is not happening!" Katt, not getting what was going on, yelled, "I LIKE CHEESE!"

After everyone stared at her, Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who didn't get how the three of them got there. "We went through the well of awesomeness!" Katt jumped in the air happily while Addy looked at the food saying, "Uh…may I have some of that??"

"That's impossible!" Kagome's grandpa disagreed, "I made those spirit wards myself." Addy popped up from the table saying, "Hate to break it to ya, but they suck." She waved one back and forth and went back to the food.

Inuyasha tried to drag Kagome back, but her mom stopped them and felt Inuyasha's ears. "Can I feel them next?" Kagome's brother asked, Katt laughed saying, "You can feel my ears!!" She let him feel her ears.

After the fest of ear feeling, Addy stood up and walked next to Katt, a piece of shrimp still hanging out of her mouth. She noticed a strand of hair around Inuyasha's kimono top. She raised an eyebrow at it while Kagome pointed it out.

"You can't see that? I can." Addy said pointedly and took it in her hand to examine it. It cut her a bit. She held it still, sucked the blood from her hand, and said to Katt, "Say Katt, what was the name of that demon with the hair again??"

"Hn? Its Yura." Katt said looking at the hair and shouting, "OMG! ADDY I FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU ARE!!" Addy looked confused and pointed to her and Kagome then shouted, "YOU'RE A PREISTEST TOO!!"

On that cue Kagome ran out of the house. "Wait for us Kagums!" Katt yelled happily, grabbed Addy by her shirt, and skipped after her favorite anime characters humming All Star.

'_Oh god…'_Addy thought while she was dragged along, '_Why do I get this feeling we're gonna get hurt painfully?' _


	3. 3 HAIRBALL!

River Downs

3

Once getting to the well, a bunch of hair popped out of it, followed by Katt yelling, "OMG THAT SHRINE NEEDS A HAIRCUT!"

"The old crone was right, you do have the sight." Inuyasha said to Kagome, then looked at Addy saying, "You too." "oh…thats just PERFECT!" Addy yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

After locking the family out of the shrine, the hair grew more. "I WANT SICCORS!!" Katt whined as some came straight for her. "KATT! DUCK!" Addy yelled, Katt did as she was told and the hair missed her by an inch. "Phew, thanks Addy!" Katt yelled joyfully as her best friend promptly dodged more coming for her instead.

Inuyasha got caught by the hair, however, causing Katt to whine with Addy, "Just great!"

They heard banging on the door and Kagome's family trying to get in. No one payed attention as Inuyasha sliced the hair and Katt figured out how to bite and claw at it herself.

"This is fun!" Katt shouted and used her sharp ivory claws to break the hair. "YEAH! GREAT!" Addy shouted sarcastically and dodged more hair, "DAG NABBIT STOP TRYING TO HURT US! HAIR IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT HUMAN BEINGS! ITS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM LOOK GOOD!"

"It regrows when its cut!" Kagome shouted and Addy groaned, "GREAT! WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Of course we will." Katt cheered, "How else would there be over 100 more episodes of this show if they died now?"

Katt and Inuyasha were grabbed by the hair. "GAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Katt yelled as she quickly got tangled in the invisible hair.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" Addy yelled at her menacingly. Looking around while dodging, Addy noticed a single strand of hair separated from the rest. She smirked thinking, 'Good, if I can cut that one piece we'll be home free!"

Quickly Addy turned to Katt yelling, "Katt! Dagger! Now!" Katt pouted yelling back, "Its Mr. Daggy to you!"

"Fine, whatever, give me him now!"

"Okay! Fine! Miss Bossy Socks!" Katt tossed Addy her favorite dagger. "Okay!" Addy said smiling, "Time to cut this thing!" 'That sounded so wrong in so many ways.' Addy thought once again before cutting the strand, while Kagome watched her hopefully.

"Whew." Addy sighed happily as the hair dropped off Inuyasha and Katt and slithered back into the well.

"Yay Addy and Mr. Daggy!" Katt cheered jumping up and down while punching her fists in the air. Addy promptly whacked Katt on the head saying, "Shut up! You know this episode isn't over yet!"

Katt laughed and were interrupted by Inuyasha yelling, "Hey! You two!" Addy and Katt looked over, seeing them about to jump into the well. "Hey," Inuyasha kept going, "You coming or not?"

Katt grinned yelling, "Coming!" Addy, had other ideas. "Oh no!" she protested, crossing her arms in an 'X', "We are staying in this time were there is actuale technology! There is no way we are….ahhh!" She was just dragged into the well by Katt who yelled, "Your such a baby! Come on!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Careful, there's hair inside here too." Kagome warned the three as they popped out of the well. "So, your saying Yura's after you two and not the shard?" Katt asked, followed by Addy mumbling, "Doy, you've seen this episode over 21 times, you'd think you'd know the answer to that!"

Upon rolling her eyes at her immature partner in crime, Addy looked around saying, "Yeesh, its like a spider web of hair here! Wonder how she brushes it all!"

"More yet." Katt joined in, "How does she wash it??" "Uh.." Addy thought, "Extra strong conditioner?"

After some arguing and near-punching, Addy, Katt, Inuyasha, and Kagome all began following the main hair, Katt singing 'I want candy' the whole way there.

They reached a bonfire and looked around. Katt walked up to the dead people poking them. "Katt, poking them isn't gonna bring them back to life.." Addy sighed pointedly. Katt shrugged saying, "Hey, worth a try ain't it?"

"Will you two shut up!?" Inuyasha yelled, quite annoyed at the two's random comments. Kagome picked up some bow and arrows while Katt teased Inuyasha. '_If we don't stop Yura now.'_ Kagome thought, '_Even more will die.' _

Inuyasha saw Kagome pick up the bows and groaned, "You know your not gonna hit! Why bother?" After arguing about Kagome's bow and arrow skill some more, they came to a spot where the hair was closer together.

Addy made a face saying, "Yeesh, this is gonna be fun getting through." The hair moved on that que and sliced down a tree, causing Katt to scream and dodge the falling log. "Yeeesh! Watch it ya bloody boggart!" she screamed angrily while Inuyasha hopped off the tree.

"HAIR AMBUSH!" Addy yelled, seeing thousands of hair pieces appear out of nowhere, "Yeesh their like slimy hairy snakes! It makes my skin crawl!!"

"There's too many!" Kagome said, "You'll need to help!" "Help?!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Why can't those two help."

Addy put her hands on her hips saying, "One, Katt's a complete and total idiot! And two, I HAVE NOTHING TO WORK WITH BUT A DAGGAR!!!"

"Addy." Katt said happily, "When you don't have much….all you have to do…IS IMPROVISE!" Addy looked shocked while thinkging, '_That…surprisingly makes sense!' _

"GAH! LEFT!" Addy yelled at Inuyasha, moving her body in hopes it would control his movements too. "NO! Right!" She yelled this time, "Gah! Behind you!!!"

"Give me a break!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. After sliding down a cliff (sorta) Inuyasha's hand got caught by some hair, and he was lifted up. This caused Kagome to fall off of him.

Soon they were all looking at a giant hairball. Addy roared in laughter saying, "Hahaa! What do you think the cat who coughed THAT up looked like?"

A/N: I'm lazy and tired at the moment so that's all for chapter 3! Read and Review and stay happy!


End file.
